In general, an IC card (used as a portable electric device) equips a card type main body (formed plastically) and an IC module (embedded into the main body). The IC card is manufactured by following steps. For example, a card body having ID-1 size (regulated by International Standard “ISO/IEC7810:2003”) is subjected to milling, an IC module is embedded into a recess formed by the milling, and the break-off line is formed around the IC module on the card body by half-cutting. As a result, an IC card having a smaller size than the ID-1 size is in a condition capable of being separated by hand. From the card body to which above-mentioned processing was performed, by separating an IC card by hand, the IC card usable as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is manufactured.
As the SIM card, for example, several types such as a Plug-in Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) and a Mini-UICC Fourth Form Factor (4FF), which are regulated by ETSI TS 102221, are known. However, a size of this SIM card is extremely smaller than the ID-1 size. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to separate the SIM card from the card body by the user's hand.